theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
September 26, 2013/Chat log
Dragonian King hullo 7:24 Flower1470 Hey 7:34 Dragonian King What's up 7:37 Flower1470 Webkinz What are you going to spend your Peep dollars on? :P 7:39 Dragonian King I don't know I think I'll cash them in at First Peep Bank And it really is First Peep Bank because it's the first ever ;D :D * I'm gonna make a map of the Zexal world for zub Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:05 Flower1470 rawr i dc SILLY SILLY SILLY SILLYYYYYYYYYYY 8:06 Dragonian King WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT 8:06 Flower1470 Peep and I made up a challenge In Zexal, Casual Cashew says "in the end" in each sentence that he says It's really annoying Peep and I decided that tomorrow, every sentence that we say will have to have "in the end" in it. Both IRL, and on here only TTK and TAWW, i mean We were wondering if you'd like to do it with us??? 8:10 Dragonian King YES 8:10 Flower1470 We're not sure what the punishment will be if you dont say it, though 8:10 Dragonian King In the end, I think that would be pretty fun Getting a head start 8:10 Flower1470 ROFL!!!! You've got the hang of it already!!!! 8:10 Dragonian King Wait it needs a hashtag #CasualCashewChallengeInTheEnd 8:11 Flower1470 too long 8:11 Dragonian King Yeah I guess it is pretty long in the end 8:11 Flower1470 #InTheEndChallenge 8:11 Dragonian King Okay :D 8:11 Flower1470 or #INEchallenge if you want to abbreviate lol 8:12 Dragonian King k 8:12 Flower1470 Do you have any ideas for a punishment? 8:12 Dragonian King hmm 8:12 Flower1470 We cant think of any 8:12 Dragonian King gee I would say avatar trade, but in the end that would affect two people even if only one person didn't do anything wrong 8:14 Flower1470 yeah Peep just suggested that whoever doesnt say ITE has to have a stupid avvie for the rest of the week But, the other two pick the avvie 8:14 Dragonian King ooo 8:15 Flower1470 Which means if I mess up, you and Peep pick my week-long avvie. :rofl: I like that idea 8:16 Dragonian King OOH 8:16 Flower1470 ??? 8:17 Dragonian King I could do one that's like a "I Hate Shark" avatar if you mess up >:P 8:17 Flower1470 LOL 8:17 Dragonian King or even better a downsizer lol 8:17 Flower1470 so you agree? Peep is already plotting my downfallAvvie LOL 8:18 Dragonian King lol What did she pick? 8:18 Flower1470 Idk she isnt telling me Im afraid to find out! 8:18 Dragonian King ooo 8:18 Flower1470 But you have to do it IRL too 8:18 Dragonian King What happens if none of us fails in the end? 8:19 Flower1470 Then we win! We would have beat the challenge. 8:19 Dragonian King yay :D 8:19 Flower1470 If you dont do it IRL i'll find out >:( Even if your parents question it JUST DO IT NEVER BE AFRAID TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF 8:20 Dragonian King lol 8:20 Flower1470 IM SERIOUS 8:21 Dragonian King WELL I ALMOST NEVER TALK IRL SO JOKES ON YOU lol 8:21 Flower1470 :O i find that hard to believe 8:21 Dragonian King I talk a lot online but not much irl idk why 8:21 Flower1470 :O :O :O whatever But still You have to say it 8:21 Dragonian King wait we have to say in the end on Task too 8:21 Flower1470 YES TTK and here 8:22 Dragonian King oh I thought you said TTH and TAWW lol 8:22 Flower1470 i said TTK lol Hall might consider it as spam but TTK seems accepting lol And you have to be honest If you didnt say it irl you have to tell us 8:24 Dragonian King OH NO I WANTED TO CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAT (bawling) 8:25 Flower1470 otherwise i WILL HUNT YOU DOWN NO NO CHEATERS 8:26 Dragonian King :( 8:26 Flower1470 bad Silly But you're usually honest so I'm not too worried....... :P 8:27 Dragonian King lol What if I get hacked by Downsizers 8:27 Flower1470 TOO BAD 8:27 Dragonian King The Downsizers would probably participate too lol "In the end, us Downsizers will prevail!!!!" 8:28 Flower1470 You know, this would make an awesome storyline for the next Zub episode........ 8:28 Dragonian King YEAH If I don't put "in the end" in every sentence in the story do I lose? :O If I do it on the challenge day 8:29 Flower1470 If you do it tomorrow yes 8:29 Dragonian King well I'll do "in the end" for the Cashew challenge episode Just because :D 8:30 Flower1470 Peep says we'll have to amke a page for the #ITEchallenge make* She says that if we make the page tomorrow, it still needs to have #ITE in each sentence :P 8:31 Dragonian King lol 8:31 Flower1470 Oh, and you made Peep upset 8:31 Dragonian King What do we do about lols and emotes :O 8:32 Flower1470 i suppose for acronyms we could do itelol emotes are just emotes, used to expand upon an idea in the sentence So, really, they're automatically in the sentence 8:33 Dragonian King yeah but if they're seperate Like you just did 8:33 Flower1470 oh 8:34 Dragonian King I guess they'll just have to be in a sentence always lol WHAT ABOUT WHEN WE HAVE TO FIX TYPOS :O 8:34 Flower1470 Well, again, im just expanding upon a feeling/idea in a sentence in the end, *whatever ta da 8:34 Dragonian King Here's the plot of my next episode after "A Very SHOCKING Episode" Lily, Penny, and Silly have a challenge to say in the end in every sentence, but in the end will Silly be able to have ALL his characters say it? Find out, in the end. 8:35 Flower1470 lol 8:35 Dragonian King Did what I just said show Chat is being glitchy 8:35 Flower1470 Yes, it did 8:35 Dragonian King Oh my GOSH chat 8:35 Flower1470 but you never replied to what i told you ! !! !!! !!!! !!!!! !!!!!! !!!!!!! !!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! 8:37 Dragonian King To whaaat 8:37 Flower1470 You made Peep upset 8:37 Dragonian King anyway thats fine QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM 8:38 Flower1470 ROFL POOR PEEP! 8:38 Dragonian King WHY DID I MAKE PEEP UPSET 8:39 Flower1470 You never used the siggy and avvie she made you 8:39 Dragonian King :O gimme the links so i can use them on hall links please 8:40 Flower1470 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Art Shop/Sillyavatar_zpsee7b7f13.png http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Art Shop/Sillysiggy_zps045f1e24.png 8:41 Dragonian King ok 8:42 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl, in the end 8:42 Dragonian King bye lily lol sup peep Isn't my new avatar on TTH cool? ;) 8:45 Loving77 Maybe 8:49 Dragonian King you made it silly billy lol 8:49 Loving77 :P 8:52 Dragonian King Excited about the #ITEChallenge? 8:52 Loving77 Yeah I can't wait 8:54 Dragonian King I think it'll be pretty fun in the end Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:56 Loving77 Chat is lagging bad I'll show you what I made for lily tomorrow. :P 8:59 Dragonian King same like HUUUGE lag e.o okie dokie peep 9:00 Loving77 I can't wait to show you the avatar I made for you hehehehehe I gtg bye! Category:Chat logs Category:September 2013